mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
MySims Wiki
Hey there, and welcome back to MySims Wiki! The wiki all about MySims that ! Hi there! Welcome! As you can guess, MySims Wiki's a wiki all about MySims, a video game series that's exclusive to Wii, DS, PC, and mobile phones! MySims is a spin-off of the popular The Sims franchise, and it came from the desire from the developers of the series when they wanted to make something more kid-friendly and for everyone but still "Sims". The first game in the series became extremely popular, and the developers decided to make a whole series following the first MySims. We fans then decided to reunite and set up a wiki about MySims on December of 2008 after the second game in the series, MySims Kingdom, came out, so other fans of the series can come in and see our work! To read more on MySims, take a gander and check out our articles, and if you're curious about how we work around here, check the About page for more info. Welcome! If you're a fan of the MySims series like all of us working here, we encourage you to join and help us out! Don't be shy! The wiki's growing, and more contributors will mean that we get things done quicker! The more the better! Thanks for visiting us today at MySims Wiki! If you plan to contribute, please create a username and sign in each time you make an edit. An account will allow you to keep track of your contributions and create your own personal user page. Check out the template page to learn and use templates! Also, see the ' ' to find what you're looking for. If you need any help, try looking in the or try contacting one of the active admins. Check out the FAQ also if you have a question regarding a game, and add a question you may have onto the page. It will be answered as soon as possible. If you have any ideas on how to improve the Wiki, check out our Crideas page and add something there. Also, tell people more about yourself by using the userboxes. Check them out My Sims Wiki:Userboxes! There have been on '''MySims Wiki' since December 2008!'' Help us increase that number! Also visit our sister Wiki, MySims Fanon Wiki, the Wiki all for MySims fanon! Contents (view all content) MySims Wiki Character Battles MySims Wiki Character Battles: Round One/Division One Travis Summer Star Paul Ray November 28's poll winner: Roxie! She's awesome and cute! To find out what the questions were, visit the Polls page. What's new on MySims Wiki (News Archive) FIRST EPISODE PLAYING LIVE NOW!!! [[User_blog:Mikaida_X/MySims_Wiki_News_Flash!_::_Episode_1|'CLICK HERE TO READ']] Excerpt: *'Mikaida:' OMIGOSH!!! Hiya, MySims Wikianssss! My name is Mikaida, and I'm the host of our new: MYSIMS WIKI NEWS FLASH!!! WOOOO!!! And here's my co-host! What's your name? Oooh, oooh! Hurry! I want to start! *'Co-host:' My name is... *'Mikaida:' A-ACHOO!!! BLESS ME!!! Omigosh...I'm so sorry, guy-that-is-the-co-host-but-I-don't-know-his-name-yet! Say it again...? *'Co-host:' Oh. I said, my name is... (...) To continue reading, click the link above! The Episode is still playing and isn't finished, so always keep checking to see if the characters have recited any new lines later! Also, please comment on the episode. We'd love to hear your feedback on our first episode. ---- ; November 15, 2009 :Check out the new smilies! Also, we are introducing another new alternative for MySims Wiki news: the MySims Wiki News Flash show!! See the first episode above! ; November 9, 2009 :Darkrudie, the one who began our wonderfully successful MySims Wiki, has returned from his long inactivity! Say hi to him and welcome him back here! You can also introduce yourself if you'd like. ; November 4, 2009 :MySims Wiki has a fun new feature! Head on to the new MySims Wiki Goodies page, and check out what's available! There's not so much right now, but YOU too can add your own goodies! Help us out! ; October 25, 2009 :Happy Halloween, MySims Wikians! We're celebrating this year's Halloween with a cool new Halloween-themed skin! Do YOU have any ideas on how to make Halloween special this year for MySims Wiki? Send any suggestions you have to the admins. ; October 23, 2009 :We have a new section on this page, the interest section on the bottom right of this page! Check it out! ; October 18, 2009 :MySims Wiki has 2 new admins in one day! Congratulations to Game-fanatic and Dentface, the newest admins of MySims Wiki! You guys should go congratulate them! ; October 16, 2009 :MySims Wiki gets a new logo, based on the newest MySims logo that was made for the later games in the MySims franchise (MySims Racing and MySims Agents). Tell us what you think on our next poll! ; October 15, 2009 :Check out the new ad section on the top right of this page! Submit your own work to advertise! More details here. Ad Section If you wish to have your own ad here, please notify Blanky so she can add it for you. Please see here for more on matching the criteria for your ad before applying. ★ MySims Reality''!' '''Survival for a Signature ★' Battle of the Interests MySims Drama! MySims Heroes! Helping Out! ; Are you ready to write a new article for MySims Wiki? Type the title of your new article in the white box below and begin writing! Please make sure the article you are writing does not already exist. If you're interested in seeing what articles are needed to be created, check out the . type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article If you're not sure what to add to a new created page, it's best to improve upon the existing articles so you can get an idea. Why not check any of the existing articles that need help? Click here to check out the Stubs. Featured Article (Featured Article Archive) ''Mining is a method of obtaining essences that was introduced in MySims Kingdom. You can mine by picking up a pickax lying on a couple of rocks near natural stone walls you can find on some islands. Start mining by pressing A on the pickax. Your character will then begin mining for essences. Mining is very similar to prospecting. Move your character left or right, while swinging your Wii remote (or alternately, you can press the C button on your Nunchuk) to make your character tap the wall. These taps will send out a color signal, exactly like in the prospecting minigame. Read more on mining here.'' Featured Sim (Featured Sims Archive) ''Princess Butter is the spoiled daughter of King Roland. She loves ponies and unicorns. She also often is in her mushroom garden by the castle. You, the player will also compete with her in the royal wandolier trials. Go here to learn more!'' Featured Location (Featured Location Archive) The '''Fun Prospecting Cave' is a cave found deep in the trees of your town's Forest. It has a multitude of essences that Fun Sims will love, such as Soccer Balls, Musical Notes, and Magic Carpets. The cave shines in a beautiful golden color. Read more on this cave here.'' Featured Essence (Featured Essence Archive) ''Crabs are a Tasty fish essence that can be obtained by fishing at the pond at the Forest. They are decapod crustaceans of the infraorder Brachyura, which typically have a very short projecting "tail" (Greek: βραχύ/brachy = short, ουρά/οura = tail), or where the reduced abdomen is entirely hidden under the thorax. Crabs have a soft body covered with a hard shell. Read the article on Crabs here.'' Featured Interest (Featured Interest Archive) ''Geeky is one of the six interests in MySims. The characters in this category are usually interested in video games, comics, action figures, sci-fi, and fantasy related themes. Go here to learn more.'' Featured Video 300px|left ''Leaf's Concert to bring back the unicorns in '''MySims Kingdom Newest MySims Game ''MySims Agents, the fifth and most recent installment of the MySims franchise, is now sneaking into stores everywhere! MySims Agents has you playing as a neighborhood detective who'll rise up into the ranks to become an agent and own their own headquarters to solve mysteries! You'll be working with gadgets and solving puzzles in order to take down the nefarious Morcubus' plans. Check out it's article here, and buy it now! What's going on with other MySims Wikians? __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse